divine_armamentsfandomcom-20200213-history
GvG
Discover the competitive world of GvG! About GvG What is GvG? What is life without conflict? ◆GvG, or Guild vs. Guild, are battles that pit your guild against another guild of your choice. In order to participate in GvG, you must be a member of a guild. ◆There are two sides in a GvG battle; the initiating side, and the defending side. ◆The initiating side will attack their opponent's Guardian and attempt to defeat it in the allotted time. ◆The defending side can fight back. ◆It is possible for your guild to be engaged in two GvG battles at once. One battle as the initiating side, the other as the defending side. How your guild's offense and defense are coordinated is up to you and your guild members. ◆Guilds can enhance their Guardian's statistics from the Guild menu. Any enhancements made to the Guardian will take effect immediately; even during a battle. What are NPCs? Because you can't be there 24/7. ◆As Divine Armaments has users from around the globe, a guild will not always be able to defend itself against an incoming threat. ◆In order to allow guilds whose members are offline to participate, the members of defending guilds are converted into NPCs. ◆NPCs are defenders that will attack the challenging guild's Guardian automatically. ◆NPCs use the main decks of all guild members in the defending guild. ◆NPCs can be attacked to prevent damage to the initiating side's Guardian. However, NPCs are only knocked unconscious and will eventually recover. ◆If a user on the defending side performs any action during the course of battle, that NPC deck will become inactive for the duration of that battle. What are the attacker's duties? Strategy is the key to success! ◆There are four tasks an attacking guild can perform during GvG: Attack Guardian, Attack NPC, Restore Guardian and Add Items to Depository. ◆'Attack Guardian' will allow you to attack the opponent's Guardian with your main deck. Attacking a Guardian will consume BP. ◆'Attack NPC' will allow you to knock an opponent's NPC unconscious for a short time. Attacking an NPC will consume EP. ◆NPCs can be targeted manually or randomly. ◆Your Guardian will be attacked by your opponents or NPCs during the course of a GvG match. You can select the 'Restore Guardian' button to feed the Guardian AP potions from the Guild Depository. 1 AP potion will restore 20% of your Guardian's HP. ◆'Add Items to Depository' will allow you to replenish the stock of AP potions for your Guardian. What are the defender's duties? Sometimes the best offense is a good defense! ◆There are three tasks a defending guild can perform during GvG: Attack Guardian, Restore Guardian and Add Items to Depository. ◆'Attack Guardian' will allow you to attack the opponent's Guardian with your main deck. Attacking a Guardian will consume EP. ◆'Restore Guardian' will allow you to replenish a Guardian's lost HP by feeding it AP potions from the Guild Depository. 1 AP potion will restore 20% of the Guardian's HP. ◆'Add Items to Depository' will allow you to replenish the stock of AP potions for your Guardian. What is Challenge a Guild? It all begins with the challenge. ◆The 'Challenge a Guild' button allows you to search for guilds to challenge at GvG. ◆'Find Guild' will automatically search for a guild close to you in the event ranking with similar Guardian parameters. ◆ You can also manually search for guilds with Guardians that have parameters close to your own. ◆While all members can search for a guild to challenge, only the Guild Master, Chamberlains and Lieutenants can initiate a challenge. ◆Guild Masters, Chamberlains and Lieutenants can also challenge a guild from the GvG Rankings screen. ◆When initiating a challenge, the member doing so can specify a time delay before the battle begins, allowing other members to prepare. What is Restore Guardian? Even a guardian requires some TLC. ◆During a GvG battle, both the attacking and defending guild's Guardian will incur damage. In order to restore this damage, you can feed AP potions to your Guardian. ◆Only AP potions in the Guild Depository can be fed to the Guardian. ◆In order to replenish your Guild Depository stocks of AP potions, select the 'Add Items to Depository' button. ◆1 AP potion will restore 20% of the Guardian's HP. What is a Revenge Bonus? Better than a dish served cold. ◆If your guild suffers a defeat as the defending side, you can challenge the guild that most recently defeated you. If you are victorious against that guild, your guild will receive a revenge bonus. ◆The revenge bonus will add 15% to your total score for that battle. ◆If you challenge a different guild after your defeat, your guild will no longer be eligible for the revenge bonus. What is a Combo Bonus? Teamwork has its rewards! ◆When the members of an attacking guild perform successive attacks within 1 minute, a combo bonus will be initiated. This will increase the damage of your attacks. ◆A single member attacking twice in succession will not initiate a combo bonus. ◆The more times that this combo is chained together, the greater the damage dealt. What are GvG points? Points mean prizes! ◆GvG points are awarded based on the result of a GvG battle. These points will determine your guild's place in the GvG ranking. ◆Points are determined by 4 factors: Whether you defeated the opposing guild's Guardian, the remaining time, the remaining HP of your Guardian and the number of guild members. ◆Even if your guild is defeated in a GvG battle, you will still be awarded some points based on the number of participants and rank difference. However, losing guilds with no participants will not be eligible to receive points for that battle. What are ranking bonuses and penalties? Helping you aim higher! What are ranking bonuses and penalties? ◆Depending on the rank of the guild you are battling, your guild can receive a ranking bonus or penalty. ◆Competing with a guild with a higher rank than yours will grant a ranking bonus. Competing with a guild with a lower rank than yours will result in a ranking penalty. ◆The greater the difference in rank, the greater the bonus/penalty. ◆Therefore, if you were to challenge a guild that is 43 rank positions lower than yours, your guild would only receive 1% of the awarded points. ◆Alternatively, if you were to challenge a guild that is 43 ranks higher that yours, your guild would be awarded 250% of the points earned. What is GvG Ranking? Climb that ladder! ◆Participating in GvG battles will earn your guild GvG points. Your guild's Total GvG points will determine your guild's GvG ranking. ◆Once the GvG event has ended, you will be awarded prizes based on your guild's rank.